


Soft As Snow (But Warm Inside)

by orphan_account



Category: Dollhouse, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1980s, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Relationship(s), Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1986Assigned the role of acting director, albeit behind the scenes, Pepper finds herself tasked with fielding an unusual request from an alluring woman.Adelle is self-assured she’s discovered a prospective solution to an age-old challenge, yet convincing others to take risks of their own may prove to be the biggest obstacle at this stage. In Pepper, she views an ally in the making. Yet she will still need to advance her objective, one way or another.





	

Adelle kept her opinions and comments solely to herself, but as she was lead along the glistening hallway. She couldn’t keep her withering stare form directing towards the garish décor. Americans had a habit of excess, and Stark seemed to exemplify it more than any other.

The secretary leading the way seemed unperturbed by the silence between herself and Adelle. Likely seeking to just show the guest to the conference room and then be on her way. Adelle’s grip tightened on the handle of the case when she noticed a worker approaching.

Another one too busy with whatever else to take notice of a newcomer, Adelle remained guarded until the man had passed from view.

The young woman’s voice then emerged, a shrug as she pushed open a door and gestured to Adelle. “Miss Potts, will come and see you in a few minutes.”

A stiff nod, Adelle stepped inside, letting the door shut behind her. For a moment, she was struck. A far contrast to the other areas of the building. Here, the office space was simple but efficient. Focus placed on business and necessity rather than showing off.

Yet it was the view from the window that gradually drew Adelle closer. Moving towards it, seeking something to readjust her gaze. Something peaceful.

Standing by the window as she cast her eyes over the sea of buildings below, a thin smile filtered across her lips. America wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
